The Legend of the Night Wolf
by ARI4PHANTINEXX
Summary: Here is a universe where a young boy named Johann gets caught up in a rebellion against the Nazi regime led by a mythical Night Wolf. A fanfic on Underground and other related movies.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Blakkstein has heard the legend of the Night Wolf. Everyone from the infants to the elderly have heard about the legend. Legend has it that when you see Nikkitaresu on a full moon you will have good luck for the rest of your life. Johann had believed he would see Nikkitaresu, so on every night with a full moon he would go out, but he'd only see deer since the Nazis wiped out all the wolves because they thought they had posed a threat. Johann was reading a book on wolves that evening when he saw the moonlight flood in. He saw that it was a full moon so he decided to go out. He unexpectedly ran straight into someone that he wished he didn't. It was none other than Nazi general Gromman. Gromman stared at the 12 year old boy staring back at him with hatred. " Boy you know you're not allowed to be out at a time like this." he growled. Johann turned and ran into the Blakk Forest with 2 Nazi guards hot on their heels. He tripped at the last minute and thought that was the end of him. Just then a silver shape leaped out of the darkness and started attacking the 2 Nazis. They tried to to shoot at it but it was too quick. They had to retreat with bleeding body parts. Just as the shape was disappearing into a bush, Johann saw that it was a doglike creature that glowed in the moonlight. Wow, he thought I just think I saw Nikkitaresu. " Wait!" he shouted" I haven't said thank you yet." He ran on to find the Night Wolf, but he was unsuccessful in his attempt. The next morning he told his friend Ollie about his experience last night. " No kidding!" Ollie exclaimed." You are not joking right?". " I didn't say I was." He said with a grin. The 2 boys planned that at the next full moon they would try to spot Nikkiterasu again. At the next full moon the boys met near the forest and looked around. Suddenly they were surrounded by 13 Nazis with gas masks pointing guns at them. The leader walked out and asked them if they knew anything about a Supernatural creature here. They said they didn't and they got chained. " I think you do know" growled the Nazi. " It says here-". He was cut off by a loud growl. They turn to see the Night Wolf glowing silver in the moonlight glaring at the Nazis. " Let them go!" he growled. They all opened fired, but the Wolf was too quick for them, Soon the Nazis retreated in fright and Nikkiterasu disappeared. The next morning the boys saw Gromman giving a speech about their next move. He announced that the Nazis are going to hunt down and kill the Demon Wolf Nikkiterasu. Johann's heart sank and thought they they had to warn Nikkiterasu somehow. He ran into Blakk Forest right away. He wondered where to look.


	2. Chapter 2

Johann was out of breath after searching for hours for the Night Wolf, but he had no luck finding him. If he didn't do anything soon the Nazis would kill of the Night Wolf. Soon he found out he was lost in the Blakk forest. Oh what now, he thought. " Hey kid!" said a nearby voice. " I see you lost! Follow me and I'll help you get back". Johann turned and saw a man who was wearing a ninja headband standing 10 feet away from him. " Who are you?" he asked in awe. The ninja smiled and said " The name's Jason, but my friends call me Crazy J." Crazy J led Johann out of the Blakk forest, but he saw a town that wasn't his. " This isn't my.." he began, but Crazy J shushed him. He looked around alertly and told Johann to hide behind a bush. Johann obeyed and saw in horror that Crazy J was talking to Gromman, the dreaded nazi leader. Gromman nodded and walked off. Johann came out confused. " They were after you." explained J. " But I didn't give you away." J took Johann deeper into the town and told him to go rest in that house. At midnight J came and told Johann to come with him. " Where are you taking me?" asked Johann. " You'll see." said J. he lead Johann around the corner and to his surprise he saw Nikkiterasu the Night wolf standing there. " Greetings Johann!" said the wolf. "I see we meet again." " What's going on?" asked Johann. " You see. " began Nikki when there was a shout and they turned to see 20 Nazi troopers coming at them. " Damn why do they have to be so fast!" cursed J as he raced up to fight them. " Come with me" said Nikki. " But.." Johann. " Just do it!" J snapped. Johann reluctantly followed Nikki away and looked back one last time to see J fighting off the Nazis. When he made sure Nikki wasn't looking he ran back.


	3. Chapter 3

Johann ran toward J who was battling the 10 Nazis. J turned and gasped. " What

the.. You're supposed to be with Nik, you moron!". The Nazis also turned and saw

him. " Un ihm!( get him)" one shouted. They charged at him, but then a low growl

got their attention. Nik the Night Wolf was running at them with his fangs

bared. One Nazi shouted " Toten den Wolf( kill the wolf!)". Nik then blew ice at

them and froze three of them solid. This is just too easy, Johann thought. Just

then a Nazi tank pulled up and fired 10 rounds, but Nik was too fast. " Verdammt

wolf( damn wolf)!" the driver cursed. Then suddenly Johann was grabbed. he

turned and saw that it was Gromman's 2nd in command CJ. " Well boy thought you

could get away this time? Wrong!" CJ dragged Johann deeper into the Blakk forest

while Nik and J continued fighting the Nazis. They soon met up with Gromman. "

Well well if it isn't my old friend Johann" sneered Gromman." Well you're gonna

answer my questions or you'll suffer." With that he wacked Johann across the

face." Now Johann when did you first meet that Night Wolf?" Johann just remained

silent. " Answer me you little brat!" snapped Gromman. Johann said:" F*&amp;6 you

b&amp;^5!" Gromman's eyes widened as he took in the insult." CJ i think you need to

show this little spoiled punk some mannners." CJ grinned and took out his knife.

Johann tried his best to contain his terror, but he couldn't help but to

tremble. " This will only hurt a lot so don't you worry." CJ said with a cackle.

Suddenly a shuriken came out of nowhere and knocked out the knife and CJ was

knocked out cold. J the ninja stood there glaring at Gromman. Gromman glared

back and said " You!you traitor..." J just glared and said told him to let

Johann go. Gromman just laughed and told J he would never. Suddenly J threw a

smoke bomb and Gromman was engulfed in smoke coughing and cursing. J and Johann

ran off. " Thanks man." said Johann then they suddenly heard jet engines. They

looked up and saw five Nazi jets flying overhead and going to...Blakkstein!

Johann had to get to Blakkstein first. He ran off leaving J. He had to save his

home town.


	4. Chapter 4

Gotta go faster, thought Johann as he ran to save Blakkstein( his hometown) from the Luftwaffe jets. He regretted abandoning his friends to fight the Nazis, but he had to save his hometown. Just as he got out of the forest, a voice said " Stopp!" He turned and saw a Nazi trooper pointing a gun at him with 2 SS militia men behind him. Johann was frozen with fear and didn't know whether to run or scream. Just then the Nazi trooper fell to the floor with a shuriken sticking out of his back. the 2 SS men fired around like crazy and by accident killed each other. Then J the ninja leapt out of the trees and scolded Johann for running off like that." But my-" he started." Not even!" snapped J. " If you died Nikk would have never forgiven me!" From the distance they heard dull explosions as the Luftwaffe pounded Blakkstein. No thought Johann in horror. I failed. As they walked out to examine the rubble that was once Blakkstein, Johann had to try hard not to burst into tears." Dude i'm really sorry about this." said J as he tried to comfort Johann. Just then Nikkiterasu the Night wolf popped out and said he needed a word with Johann. When they walked into the Blakk forest Johann was surprised to see all of the citizens of Blakkstein all huddled in there all safe, but fearful. " You see." began Nik." They are safe but i'm afraid we're in danger." Johann looked up at him. Nik began " You ever heard of Sven Krawl?"  
Meanwhile in Berlin Sven Krawl who was a top assassion of the Third Reich was waiting outside of Reinhard Heydrich's office. He was almost never seen without his gas mask which made him look sinister, but he was well loyal to the Nazi regime. When he was called in he noticed heydrich sitting there with 2 bodyguards. " Wilkommen my friend Krawl i have a mission for you." Oh great, thought krawl. I could use a vacation soon." You heard of the legend of the Night Wolf my Komerad?" began Heydrich. " Uh yeah, but i don't believe in lore." Heydrich just smiled when he heard that. " Well you should because I have a mission for you to take this wolf out with his 2 blasted followers Johann and that verrukt ninja J." Ninja, thought Krawl. This should be interesting. " Allright where do i start this mission?" heydrich gave him the directions with a grin. Krawl put on his gas mask and went to start his mission.  
Back in the Blakk forest Johann was messing with his friend Ollie until Ollie's mom came over and told them that Ollie and her need to go. Ollie kept complaining, but his mom wouldn't listen. Just then 2 Blakk guard ran over and claimed a strange car was parked out of the forest. Just then they fell down in a volley of gun fire and 2 SS troopers burst in. There was panic everywhere and Johann bent down and picked up the dead guards gun and fired at the 2 SS men successfully killing them. That's when Nik yelled " Johann!" That's when a gas masked man leapt out of nowhere and tried to run to Johann, but ollie stepped in front of him. krawl muttered" Blodian kind." and slashed at him with his dagger. Ollie's mom leapt in front of ollie and took the slash and fell on the floor bleeding." Mutter!' shrieked ollie. Nik leapt out and grabbed johann with his mouth and made a run for it.


	5. Chapter 5

"May I ask where we are headed?" asked Johan. Nik the Night wolf didn't answer and carried Johann away. " Um excuse me..." asked Johan. Finally Nik stopped near a road. Nik then turned to answer Johan's questions. " You realize that was Sven Krawl right?". Krawl was the dreaded assassin of the Nazi regime. " How the hell did that monster find us?" asked Johan horrified. Nik answered sharply " Watch your mouth boy! I think we have a spy in the Blakkstein citizens." Blakkstein was Johan's hometown which the Nazis destroyed. Nik suddenly barked at Johan to hide. Few minutes later 2 cars showed up and 5 men exited with pistols at the ready. Gestapo! thought Johan in horror. " Wo Sind Sie!" shouted one. " Ich weiss Nicht!" snapped his comrad. "Krawl sagen sollte!" the third one complained. That's when a voice shouted Fire! and there was a volley of gunfire which left the Gestapo men in a pool of blood. 3 men stepped out and Nik ran to meet them. Nik turned and called Johan. " These men are on our side." Nik explained. "They are known as the Rebels and their goal is to liberate Germany from the Nazis." Nik turned and continued "Here is Colonel Steuben with Sgt. Slecht and Lt. Ritter." The men shook hands with Johan when they were interrupted by another man carrying a shrieking boy. " What have you got there Dorf?" asked Ritter. Johan recognized the boy as his friend Ollie. Ollie was screaming and begging to be released. " They took my mom!" he shrieked. "Those fools took her." Nik explained to them that she will be used as a hostage to lure them in, but they will find a way to rescue her. ' My men will regroup in a minute." Steuben said. " And then.." he was cut off by a shout and huge Waffen SS divisions surrounded them and started firing. The rebels fired back, but they knew theywere outnumbered. Just the they heard jet engines and then jets passed overhead and demolished the whole SS Divison with their bombs. " Thank the RAF." said Slecht with a sigh of relief. " Those Brits should continue this.." said Ritter with glee. Then they gathered.  
Meanwhile in Berlin Hitler had gathered with his generals and was explaining what shall be done with his enemies. " Are you sure?" asked herman Goring. Hitler smiled and said " See for yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

Few miles south of Berlin as the sun rose, a convoy of vehicles drove up the road. " All right you all know the drill" said Rebel leader Kranz. " Strike from the rear." As they approached the Nazi supply base, things looked bright for young Johann. He and his friend Ollie were on their first mission for the Rebels and Nik the Night Wolf against the Nazis." First of all, Heydrich has been assassinated.' began Kranz. " Now we gotta relinquish their supplies." Suddenly 3 Nazi Ju-58s swooped out of the sky and started attacking them." Abandon cars!"yelled J the ninja. They leapt out as the vehicles went up into a heap of flames." Is the Wolf alright?" asked Johan. " Indeed I am." Nik answered from behind. The Ju-58s zoomed at them as the Rebels returned fire. When one flew too close, Nik scratched the engine with his giant claw and blew it up. The 2nd was brought down by Rebel artillery fire. The last one immediately fled. " Onward!" roared Kranz. As they got to the base, they hid. " I'll take out the guards." Ludwig volunteered. He snuck behind them and quickly slit their throats. ' I sense 3 Abwehr officials inside." warned J. " Open and Clear!" Kranz shouted. They kicked open the door and sprayed the room with bullets. Soon 5 Abwehr members were on the floor limp. They rushed down the hall when they encountered 4 SA troopers waiting for ambush. 3 took lead to their chests and fell down as one ran off. Johann threw his grenade and him found the next room unussualy empty. Suddenly a suicide bomber detonated himself in the Rebels' midst. 2 were killed and Kranz was fattaly wounded. " Finish the mission." he breathed out before he died. They stormed down the hall when bullets were fired at them. 2 SS troopers charged them, but were cut down with a spray of bullets. Then a gas masked figure with 2 Gestapo men showed up. The masked man was none other than Krawl the infamous Nazi assassin. " It's Krawl!" whimpered Johann with fear. Krawl shouted' Totet Die bastarde!" and lunged at Johan with a dagger. Dietrich immediately leapt in the way and took the hit and died. Johan in anger shot all his bullets in Krawl's face. Krawl fell to the groan with a grunt and was no more.' Hey man you killed Krawl!" said J with glee. " No time to celebrate yet." warned Nik. Ollie and a handful of Rebels came back from freeing the POWS( including his mom). " Last room!" shouted Wolfgang. they burst through and put down the resistance the 5 nazis gave them by killing them. 2 hid behind the desk, but Nik took care of them. Suddenly the secretary burst through firing with her pistol, but it was shot out of her and and she had to surrender. " Let's blow this place to kingdom come!"Shouted Ludwig.  
In Berlin Hitler saw the smoke in the distance. Oh that's how they play, he thought. They have yet to experience the true power of the Reich.


	7. Chapter 7

In his base in Berlin, Nazi general Gromman read the message from Reichsmarshal Goring. So, he thought with a sneer, the Fuhrer wants an attack on the Rebels in 2 hours so now's my chance for revenge on that damn wolf Nik and his followers." CJ!" he barked at his lieutanant. " Get the troops ready for an assault on the Rebels. They know too much about Drachen Flamme!" CJ saluted and left. Soon Nazi warplanes were in the air carrying troops toward the Blakk forest. Gromman sneered at the thought of the Rebels' demise.  
Unaware of the incoming raid, Johan and the Rebels were resting at the refugee camp in the Blakk forest. They were bragging and laughing about the destruction of the Nazi supply base 2 weeks ago. Then captain Wilhelm reminded them about his suspicions of spies in their mist. 2 Rebels brought in a struggling teen. " Hey cpt.! This boy has been writing to the Gestapo." Wilhelm told them to take him to the cells. Gunshots were heard when SS trooper posing as a Blakk guard was killed by Rebels. Then Mr. and Mrs. Bachter were taken away after they were caught sabotaging equipment." I sense one more" growled Nik. Just then the 2 lookouts claimed that hostile plane squadrons weree coming their way.  
Josef laughed and said that the Nazis don't know their location. Nik suddenly leapt up and ran to the edge of the forest. The spy! Johan and Nik cornered the cloaked figure and saw in horror that it was attacking a woman. " Mom!" yelled Johan. Suddenly there was gun fire and the spy fell over. As Johan went to tend to his mom. Ludwig and Nik identified the spy as a mentally unstable woman. As Johan went back to camp, huge explosions knocked him on the ground. Ruhr rockets, he thought in horror. Then the air raid sirens blared and suddenly Nazi warplanes covered the sky and dropped their loads. There were screams as the people tryed to find shelter from the strafing planes. Rebels immediately began to counter the attack with their anti aircraft weapons. "Nazis!" yelled Bernard. Tanks and armored vehicles came in to join the attack.' cover me!" yelled Bernard as he fired at the Nazis. Johan, Gregor, Ollie, and Hans, used the missile batteries destroying nazi armor and some planes." Burn baby burn!" cheered Gregor.5 planes began strafing and they were shot down, but Bernard took a shot to his head. They dragged Bernard to the corpse pile and muttered their prayers and went back to join the battle. Johan recognized Cj run toward them with a grenade. Johan toook aim and shot the grenade causing it to kill CJ in a fireball. Franz and 4 Nazis were shooting Rebels and Franz got J the ninja in the chest." Its over for me," he moaned. " Kill these bastards please." He then passed away. Wolfgang and Joseph ran to the ammo shack to avenge J, but a rocket blew them on the spot. Johan and the rebels killed the 4 Nazis and Johan personally filled Franz with lead for killing his friend. The remaining Nazis retreated and the Rebels lost 45% of their people and a 19% civilian death. The Nazis had heavy losses and they were going to pay dearly for their attack. Gromman was waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hail Gromman!" said Karl as he entered. Nazi general Gromman looked up and grinned. It was a month and a half after they gave the Rebels a devastating blow and he had extra security precautions in case of retaliation." Karl I have no doubt that the Rebels will strike here soon so I want you to dispose of all files of Operation Drachen Flamme." he ordered. Karl saluted and left.  
Nearby the Rebels were camped out talking about the attack. Manfred began " We are here to avenge our dead comerades, but we must retrieve the files in good shape." Nik the wolf and the rest agreed. Johan had really wanted to avenge J's death, but he knew he had to listen to the Wolf's orders. Then the loud roar of the Nazi warplanes was heard. We got company" hissed Rolf as he and the Rebels moved on. Karl was a couple feet ahead getting ready to burn the files when Nik attacked him. A guard then spotted them , but was taken out by August before he ran to the machine gun nest. As the Rebels exchanged fire with the Nazis, Gromman and 2 Gestapo agents started to escape. One Rebel noticed them, but he was silenced by the strafing gun of a jet as the 3 Nazis dashed to the nearest car to escape to Berlin. As the base fell apart from the firefight and a downed aircraft The Rebels had no luck finding Gromman." The important thing is." Nik said. "We got the files." " But he can still come back with reinforcements." protested Wilhelm, the captain. The Rebels were burying Hans, Manfred, and another dead Rebel with a lot of dead nazi guards when Gustav came back saying he found four operational jets.' We need four volunteers." Nik stated. August, Johan, Gustav, and Gregor volunteered. Gregor briefly tutored Johan on flying and then they were off the run way to Berlin.  
15 minutes later August yelled " Target few miles southeast!" and they swerved to meet up with Gromman. " Its a convoy!" Gregor said. " Time to wreak havoc!" Groman was in the back of his car when he heard the plane engines. He feared an RAF attack, but saw Nazi jets instaed. There were escort vehicles with his car and a fuel tanker in tow and he relaxed a bit until he heard the whistling of bombs and the fuel tanker erupted in a fireball. Then the planes started strafing the car killing Gromman's driver Otto as Gromman and his 2 accompanyments left the wrecked car. The escort cars tried to shoot the jets, but they were easily blown apart with a deafening explosion. Johan was grinning as they gave chase to the Nazis. August shrieked "Stop them before they reach the city!" Johan fired, but accidently hit a taxi." There they are!" Gregor shouted. They shot with all their remaining ammo and killed the 2 Gestapo officers. Johan fired the final shot and blew Groman to dust before he reached a bomb shelter." Score!" shouted Johan with their jets ran to low fuel, Gustav told them to eject. Soon they all celebrated a huge victory, but Nik warned them about the Nazi's goal to use a Supernatural weapon against there enemies after reading the operation Drachen Flamme files. Soon they would be on their next mission.


	9. Chapter 9:The End

It was high noon when the Rebels got to their destination: the Nazi's secret labratory hidden in the mountains which was also heavily guarded. "All right." said . "Let's clear out." They tossed grenades on to the machine gun nests and killed the guards. Johan smiled and couldn't believe how far they had gotten." We need to go stealth on this one." Nik the night wolf warned. As they entered, 2 SS guards were chatting and laughing before Rolf and August took them out. They snuck deeper into the lab and hid outside of the restricted area. A female messenger pressed many buttons and the door slid open and she entered with the Rebels in pursuit. She said something to a gas-masked scientist and they disappeared around the corner. When they went around the corner they were astonished of whom they saw." Great.. it's that bastard Hitler." Ollie muttered. Hitler was addressing 20 scientists on their success of making a supernatural weapon( which was in a tube.) " Here's our weapon!" Hitler said. "Against our enemies which if they dare attack us again, they will be in for a surprise-Drachen Flamme!" The scientists opened the tube and a pair of glowing eyes shone and soon they recognized that it belonged to a orange dragon. The scientists all cheered in delight. " Now's our chance to take out the bastard." Gregor hissed. Ollie took aim ,shot, and missed. The Fuhrer and his bodyguards fled as the gas masked people fought back against the Rebels. Ludwig shot an acid pipe and burned all of the scientists with the leaky acid. The dragon had broken free and tried to escape." We must stop it!" rasped Nik. As they pursued it outside the lab, a Luftwaffe plane swooped in from behind the mountains and fired at them. Then three Nazi sharp shooters attacked them from the roof. The rebels immediately ran for cover while Nik fought to get the dragon. The plane shot at Nik, but hit the dragon instead which made it blow a flame that incinerated it. The rebels were in a firefight with the sharpshooters who succeeded in killing cpt. Wilhelm. Ludwig in retaliation killed one and Johan took out the other one. The remaining one fled only to be crushed by Nik. Nik was slowly wearing out from his fight with the dragon as the rebels provided support. Nik dodged fireballs left to right as August distracted it with a grenade to the back. Nik blew a sheet of ice, freezing the dragon solid thus ending project Drachen Flamme." So we kicked butt today." Smiled Johan. The rebels started conversing on their final victory as they also mourned the loss of their captain." well the Nazis are now crippled." began Nik. " Now it's up to the Allies to take them down." Nik told bid them farewell and left. Johan wanted to follow, but Rolf explained that Nik's work is done and he must go into hiding now. Johan just nodded and followed his comrades home. Well can this day get any better?


	10. Quick Epilogue

The Rebels' cause was to overthrow the Nazis and exact revenge on them for their cruel treatment to Wolves ( especially the demonic Night Wolves). When World war 2 ended the revenge and the mission were a success and Nik disappeared knowing that he can rest knowing that the Nazis were defeated. Now what happened to the Rebels?  
First Colonel Steuben, Sgt. Slecht, and Ludwig were killed by a firing squad for trying to overthrow the communist regime in East Germany. On the bright side Lt. Ritter and his assistant Dorf fled to the United States, Gregor immigrated to Denmark to enjoy life, Rolf escaped to London so he doesn't have to deal with the Communists after seeing August killed by KGB agents because he was accused of tryng to assassinate Stalin. Gustav is currently serving in the West German army. What about Ollie and Johan?  
Near the North Korean border, 3 soldiers were running forward dodging bullets when one took a hit and fell. The other 2 answered back with gunfire and hid behind trees. One radioed for back up and said Paul was down. Then a few North Korean soldiers came out of nowhere and the battle intensified. After they were killed, one of the soldiers held his wounded leg and said that he needed medical attention. A chopper was soon on its way while his companion consoled him. ' So Jack what do you do for a living?" the soldier asked the wounded." I own a shoe store." he said calmly. " What about you?' The other soldier sighed and said " Ihope I would be home soon to see my friend Ollie." They both smiled and soon the chopper arrived.


End file.
